sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay Logs
Post roleplay logs for your character here! By Feature Characters Boba Fett *Boba Fett vs the Firecats Luke Skywalker *Johanna Disembodied - A showdown on the Basilica's ruins turns into a disaster. *The Fate of Sabrina and Johanna - A new stage is set for the future of two Jedi. *Face Off with Sidi and Eson - Luke faces off in a tense moment between Sidi Ren and Tyy'sun. *Sabrina's Rescue Part 1 - Rook and Luke sneak the Voidstalker into Nar Shaddaa. *Sabrina's Rescue Part 2 - Ai'kani, Snarl, and Luke break into the Hutt facility and rescue Sabrina. *Sabrina's Rescue Part 3 - Rook pilots the Voidstalker safely away from Nar Shaddaa. *Johanna's Senate Hearing - A Senate hearing is conducted to determine the course of punishment for Johanna's war crimes. (this is a publicly accessible event that was broadcast through New Republic space) Parley For Brandis Finian *Parley For Brandis Part 1 - Luke makes initial contact with Kreldin, and negotiates to land on the Malevolence. *Parley For Brandis Part 2 - Luke and his Jedi Knights are escorted to Kreldin's Office, where an exchange for Finian ends in an Imperial betrayal. *Parley For Brandis Part 3 - The Jedi fight their way through the Empire's defenses and begin making their way back to the docking bay. *Parley For Brandis Part 4 - A trap set by Darth Malign nearly destroys the Jedi chances of making it to the hangar bay alive. By Player Characters Adam Shadow *Unexpected Journey - Shadow's new ship comes with a few surprises installed. Adaze Zasul *Prison Break Gone Wrong - Criminal Mischief leads to a large firefight at a Mon Calamari prison camp. Antoine Dareus *Imperial Raid on Coruscant - A sucessful raid on Coruscant. *Meeting Johanna - Dareus finds out just who they have in custody from the Coruscant Raid. *Back In The Fold - Dareus ends up with a surprising reward for his successful endeavors. *Sabacc Tournament - The young Lieutenant tries his luck on Nar Shadaa. *Taking Command - A squadron to call his own. *New Girl in Town - The ragged old pilot may find a ray of sunshine in his duties yet. *A Visit From Malign - Small log of a short, but encouraging visit from Darth Malign. Asli Nayana *A Morning at the Cafe - Muffins and Sidearms on the streets of Plaxton. *Warning* 6 PC's, 3 Puppets, and mass chaos. LARGE log. Danik Kreldin *Swoop Racing on Theseus - Danik Kreldin in a swoop race on Theseus Station, circa 11 ABY. *The Third Battle of Kessel - Fought in 11 ABY, a New Republic task force invades Imperial-held Kessel. *Imperial Interrogation - A smart-mouth lady finds out why it is unwise to upset an Imperial, circa 13 ABY. Ezkhil Saga (13 ABY) *First Encounter - Danik Kreldin's first encounter with Ezkhil on Caspar *The Mission - The first mission is launched against Ezkhil. *Revenge in the Subway - Danik Kreldin gets some revenge against Ezkhil in the tramways of Caspar. *Scaven, the Merciless - Scaven Marx introduces Danik Kreldin to the cold blooded execution of Ezkhil's brother. Chandrilian Insurgency Saga (14 ABY) *Karrde & Gang's Great escape - Talon Karrde attempts to escape from Danik Kreldin after supplying weapons to the growing insurgency on Chandrila. *Traitor - A New Republic soldier assisting the Chandrilian insurgency defects to the Empire. *The Infiltration - New Republic agents infiltrate Chandrila to assist the insurgency. *Danik's Trap - Danik Kreldin launches a trap against the New Republic and the Chandrilian insurgents. *Luke Skywalker to the Rescue - Luke Skywalker attempts to rescue the surviving New Republic troops and insurgents after Kreldin's trap. Second Battle of Cochran (14 ABY) *Cochran Invaded - The Empire invades Cochran. *New Republic Counter-Attack - The New Republic responds to the Imperial attack on Cochran. *Landing on Cochran - Imperial troops land on Cochran. *The Republic Retreats - The Republic fleet orders a retreat. *Ground Battle on Cochran - The ground battle on Cochran intensifies. *Bombardment - The bombardment and evacuation of Cochran begins. *Death of a Planet - Cochran is destroyed. Doron Rtufo *I Was Only Passing Through! Enb'Zik *Of War, the Force, and Philosophy, Part I *Of War, the Force, and Philosophy, Part II *Of War, the Force, and Philosophy, Part III *Occupied Planet Suffrage Act Gimel Daleth *Liquid Breakfast - Take one sleep-deprived Rodian and friends, add equal parts caf and whiskey, and stir. Gren Delede *An Assassin Arrives Jal'Dana Rall *Jedi Under Glass - Rall conducts an interview with Ai'kani. *In her own skin - The truth about Rall's Identity is found out. *Coming unglued - Krieg starts to break under the pressure. *Selene Day Space Battle Royal - Competition View. *End Run - The NR tries to make run the blockade of Coruscant. The Phair Kreiss Saga (14 ABY) *Right place but wrong time - Phair is shot in Faust's stead Kintor *Our Private Aftermath *Setting Things In Motion Korynn Fleming Note: most logs contain scenes of torture, since that is what Korynn does. *Cpl. Fleming Tortures Kyokusha - Kyokusha suffers a mere fraction of Fleming's terror. *Cpl. Fleming Interrogates Sandor - Korynn conducts a preliminary interrogation of the Imperial defector, before having him delivered to Grand Admiral Kreldin. *Brandis's Torture Begins - Fleming begins a terrifying and extensive procedure, aiming to break the recently captured Finian's mind. *Kyrin Sh'vani is captured by the HIMS Broadsword and subject to interrogation. Guest of the Empire, part 1 and part 2 are posted on Kyrin's page. *Guest of the Empire, part 3 - Korynn raises the bar in his attempts to break the NR prisoner, Kyrin Sh'vani. *Guest of the Empire, part 4 - After giving her time to sweat out a decision, Korynn finally manages to break Kyrin. NOTE: This log contains scenes of intense torture. *Guest of the Empire, part 5 - Now that Kyrin has broken and divulged her information, Korynn begins testing her to find if she'd make a good candidate for re-education. Krieg Inrokana *Rescue of Danik Kreldin - Imperial Forces execute an operation to save Danik Kreldin, and in the process get entangled with a Jedi. Krieg shoots Tanis Cadell, a stormtrooper who is under the influence of the Jedi. *Coming unglued - Krieg starts to break under the pressure. *Selene Day Space Race - Competition View. *Imperial Raid on Coruscant - Krieg assists Grand Admiral Danik Kreldin in a raid to retrieve an artifact. *Torin Vorl - The man who struck terror on the [[ISC Broadsword|ISC Broadsword]]. *Unusual Courtesy - Shael is brought aboard the ISC Broadsword and Krieg alone greets her, interrogates, and... releases her. Kyrin Sh'vani *StarOps Promotion Ceremony - General Wedge Antilles leads a promotion ceremony for StarOps pilots aboard the ''Reprisal''. *[[RPlog - Camerata Ostile Blockade Run|The Camerata Ostile Blockade Run]] - Kyrin leads a patrol escorting the Camerata Ostile to Coruscant when things go very wrong. *Guest of the Empire, part 1 - What happens when Kyrin wakes up on the ''Broadsword''. (NOTE: Contains scenes of torture.) *Guest of the Empire, part 2 - The next day, Kyrin receives a visitor. (NOTE: Contains scenes of torture.) *Funeral for a Ghost - Back on the ''Reprisal'', Kyrin's comrade hold a funeral for her. *Guest of the Empire, part 3 - Korynn raises the bar in his attempts to break Kyrin. (NOTE: Contains scenes of torture.) *Guest of the Empire, part 4 - Kyrin finally breaks under Korynn's procedures. (NOTE: Contains intense scenes of torture.) *Guest of the Empire, part 5 - Now that Kyrin has broken and divulged her information, Korynn begins testing her to find if she'd make a good candidate for re-education. *Guest of the Empire, part 6 - Messenger: it's tough sometimes to find just the right way to send a message. *Guest of the Empire, part 7 - Slated for execution, Kyrin escapes. *Triumphant Return... or Maybe not - Having stolen a Star Destroyer, Kyrin manages to get it back to Coruscant. *Death of an Imperial - Kyrin is summoned back to active duty and kills Danik Kreldin in a dogfight. Lanil Jast *Two for Tea - Lanil Jast tries to reconcile differences with Lynae Cassius-Caiton. *It's Just a Flesh Wound! - Lanil's been shot, how will he cope? *Physical Therapy - Lanil's working to get back on his feet...perhaps too quickly? *If You Plant Them, They Will Grow - Lanil hatches a devious scheme. Lynae Cassius-Caiton *Face Off - When the Jedi confront the Captain of the Broadsword, who is interrogating whom? *Tell the Truth - When the force requires that you tell the truth, you tell it. All of it. *Unprovoked Kindness - A random act of unprovoked kindness that may prove to have unexpected results. *Guest of the Empire, part 6 - Messenger: it's tough sometimes to find just the right way to send a message. Tal'sin Secura *Escape! - Tal'sin makes a daring escape from the Broadsword, with the Captain in tow. Tyy'sun Eson The Maffi Archives The Black Sun Chronicles The following entries are in reverse chronology *This Means War – A brash Jaxx has shot a member of the Privateers in a random act of violence. *The Rescue of Lando Calrissian – Lando's boasts of a mounting rescue suddenly take on new meaning - as the Trader's Envy is ambush by a team of New Republic Marines lead by Jedi Knight Johanna Siri te Danaan! *To Walk the Plank – The arranged exchange between Tyy'sun and Luke Skywalker is at hand. *The Ambush of Lando Calrissian – Black Sun intellegence picked up a valuable bit of information on the grid that Lando Calrissian, Hero to the New Republic, was a sitting duck on Nar Shaddaa. *Aggressive Negotiations with Luke Skywalker – Tyy'sun plays his hand for knowledge of the Force - cutting a tentative deal with Jedi Master Luke Skywalker himself. *Forcing A Gem of Knowledge – After the death sentence has been laid on the shoulders of Ai'kani, she finds herself continuing her captivity aboard Tyy'sun's private frieghter: Trader's Envy. *Death Sentence for a Padawan – After a 7 day coma, and recovering from a gunshot wound to the head - plus a revelation of his Force sensitivity and Dark Side tendencies - Tyy'sun is enraged. *A Budding Rivalry – During a cleanup operation after the raid on the Abyssal Ruins, Ai'kani and Silvin snoop a little too close for Tyy'sun's comfort. *Raid of the Abyssal Ruins – Tyy'sun told the gangers a week previous to evacuate a city block potion on the undercity on Coruscant - but the thugs felt their home was just that - their home. *Much Too Frightened to Tease a Padawan – Eson seeks out Ai'kani on Coruscant to make a point regarding underworld philosophy vs Jedi conviction. *The Burial of Gavin Shai – Wanting out of the Black Sun syndicate, and no longer loyal to its cause, Gavin is released from his ties to the criminal organization. Zrak'Hroun *Battle of Selene (Part I) — The start of the Third Imperial Civil War. The SSD Dark Eminence is crashed into the planet Selene and Whitecoat / CSA troops attack the Imperial Palace. *Battle of Selene (Part II) — While Espo forces conduct a frontal assault, Lorn Rhys infiltrates the Imperial Palace with a strike team. On Major Ships [[ISC Broadsword|HIMS Broadsword]] *Operation Shado Kolpo: Fifth Wave - Enforcing the blockade of Coruscant, and forcing the New Republic to end Operation Shado Kolpo. [[I2SD Inquisitor|HIMS Inquisitor]] *Establishing Task Force Inquisitor - Now that Coruscant has fallen, the time is come to turn the focus on chasing down the remnants of the Rebellion. By Storyline (TinyPlot) The Imperial Retribution of Coruscant (15 ABY) *Korolov's Senate Bombing - During an important session of the New Republic Senate, a disguised Vassily Korolov reveals himself as Imperial agents destroy the Senate building with explosives. *The Empire Wedges In - Task Force Hammer launches the fleet attack on Coruscant. *Protecting Jedi Artifacts - A small team of Jedi and NR mil-ops evacuate Jedi artifacts to a "safe" location on Coruscant. *The Fall of Palliata Station Task Force Hammer disables the Golan Space Defense Platform. *A Risky Plan for the Orphans - Luke Skywalker tactfully slips through Imperial Defenses to meet aboard the Reprisal regarding a situation down on the planet below. *Defending the Malevolence (part 1) - After the station was destroyed and the Imperial forces retreated for a tactical re-group the New Republic saw the chance to test the Malevolence's defences. *Jedi and Sith Duel - A climactic duel between Skywalker and Korolov, with a few surprising twists. *Reclaiming Coruscant - The New Republic and the Empire battle over Coruscant in an epic scene. ---- Category:SW1ki